This disclosure relates to dispensing systems for use with, for example, products such as hand and facial towels and tissues.
Systems dispensing consumable products are ubiquitous in many environments today. For example, countertop hand towel dispensers are commonplace in many private, semi-private and public washrooms and break rooms. Such dispensers can provide folded hand towels to users, for example, to dry their hands. Some countertop dispensers use a spring-loaded tray to bias the towel stack up towards the dispenser opening to ease user access to the towels and facilitate dispensing. However, such a tray can make replenishing the towels a challenge as the maintenance attendant must juggle keeping the tray pushed down while simultaneously trying to close the lid of the dispenser after the refill.